


Pretty Man

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 掉到萨卡被Grandmaster捡回去的Loki。





	Pretty Man

［序］

［Grandmaster视角］

Grandmaster不知道面前这个生物是哪个星球上来的，也不在意。他只是享受着他紧紧的缠绕和激情的抚摸。当他最终在他体内释放自己的时候，或许有那么点快感，但是稍纵即逝。Grandmaster挥挥手让他离开，看着飞船上肆意狂欢的人群，再次觉得无趣和空虚。

今天是Grandmaster的生日。又或许不是。毕竟这么多年的时间，谁还会记得呢？当他想过生日的时候，今天就是他的生日。他穿过人群，走到键盘旁给自己演奏起专属于自己的生日歌。然后他突然决定自己应该许一个生日愿望。Grandmaster知道在有些星球上，人们会在生日的时候向神灵许愿，有些简单，有些贪心。他不禁笑了，自己就是神，自己可以向自己要一个最好的生日礼物。“应该要有更多的乐趣。”

这样想着，Grandmaster决定今天应该有一场精彩的竞技赛。他迫不及待地向Sakaar人民宣布了这个好消息，并让Topaz通知他最喜欢的两名选手为表演做好准备。

然而他失望了。虽然两名选手使出浑身解数尽力撕杀着，虽然全竞技场的观众们沸腾着，虽然他也感受到短暂的血脉跳动和发出几次大笑，可是他没由来地觉得失望。比赛结束后人群散去，他在竞技场上踱步来回走着，想着是哪里出了问题。他琢磨着要不要让Topaz拿来那根棍子融化几个人，那总是有趣的。或许他应该悬赏，让拾荒者们为他带来几个好玩儿的人。又或许，Grandmaster兴奋地笑了，“我可以自己去捡一个。”

Grandmaster在垃圾堆中颇有兴致地找寻着，他看到不少形形色色的外星生物，却都是他见过的。自己到底活了多久了？Grandmaster很快变得百无聊赖，思索着要不要去其他星球寻猎。他抬头看向一个虫洞，决定明天从那里出去遛遛。“新的星球，肯定有新的乐趣。” 然后他看到一个细小的身影从虫洞里掉落下来。Grandmaster突然觉得头皮一阵颤栗，好像全身的细胞都躁动了起来，“我的生日礼物来了。”这样想着他赶紧跑了过去。

他欣喜地发现，那是一个他从来没有见过的生物。虽然Grandmaster还无法分辨那是他，还是她，但是无疑那个生物美极了。乌木一样漆黑的头发，白雪一样的肌肤，紧闭的双眼上长而卷翘的睫毛，玫瑰般红润的嘴唇，尤其他／她皮肤下若隐若现的冰蓝色，Grandmaster不禁摸了摸自己的下巴，“我最喜欢的颜色”。他打量着他／她，这个生物受伤了，他简单检查了一下，还好伤得不重，可是皮肤上细密的伤口让Grandmaster心里有点担心，这是一种陌生的感情。这个生物还昏迷着，Grandmaster就静静地看着他／她，不由自主地伸出手抚上他／她的脸，冰凉而细腻，很舒服。Grandmaster享受着这种感觉，只是轻轻地抚摸，竟然给他带来极大的满足感。因为他的抚摸，那个生物动了动，却还是没有睁开双眼，只是呢喃着，“Father……”

“多么动听的声音啊。”Grandmaster心里的愉悦快要溢出来了，他许多年未曾有过这样的感情，这种全新的体验包裹着他，让他觉得有趣得仿若新生。他抱起那个生物，他／她有点不安地挣扎着，“Shh…Shh…Come here toDaddy.”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第一周＊

［Loki视角］

“我可以做到的，父亲。为你，为阿斯加德。”Loki抬头仰望着Odin，急切地想在他眼中找到对自己的肯定和赞许，或是原谅和包容。可是透过满眼的泪水，Loki看到Odin的嘴张开，形成了“不”的形状。Loki万念俱灰，松开了手，向下坠去……

……

又做噩梦了。每次梦到从彩虹桥上落下，Loki醒来时都心有余悸，觉得头晕目眩。像往日一样，Loki会闭目养会儿神再起来，放纵自己躺在柔软的被褥中，任由自己回想一些儿时的乐事，允许自己的心也柔软一会儿。很快Loki觉得不对劲，这不是自己的床，而且有人在盯着自己。Loki悄悄活动了一下手脚，并没有被束缚，但是他也警惕起来，回想起发生的事情：先是Thor回到阿斯加德识破了自己，于是他们一道去了中庭找Odin，然后Odin死了，自己在Hela的追杀下被扔下了彩虹桥。可是现在自己安然无恙地躺在床上，身上的伤似乎也得到了照料，不会是Thor的，他根本不是Hela的对手。难道是Hela念及姐弟情分吗？Loki觉得蠢极了，但是也想不出其他可能，他睁开双眼想一探究竟，坐起来的同时向Hela露出谄媚的笑，却意外地发现这个想法真的是蠢极了，面前的当然不是Hela，是一个奇怪的陌生人。他眼部下方画着诡魅的蓝色眼线，下唇到下颚也画有一条同样颜色的线，Loki注意到他的手指甲也都涂上了这个颜色，他手上拿着纸笔，好似在画画。他看到自己睁开眼，眼里露出兴奋的光，好像猎人看到猎物，又好像老饕看到甜点，让Loki极其不舒服。那人看到自己醒了，开心地笑了，可是眼里没有分毫笑意。Loki不知道他是谁，不敢轻举妄动，但是那人只一直盯着自己笑，也一言不发。

Loki被他盯得浑身不自在，斟酌着问道：“这是什么地方？”

他明明一直直勾勾地盯着自己许久，却好像方才一直在神游，现在才回过神来，如梦初醒一般开了口，却又是全然不想干的话，“真动听。” 看到Loki愣住，他又笑了，走到床边坐下，“再说几句。”

两人之间距离近得让Loki更加不自在了，他发现对方体型竟比自己还高大些，看他的长相和穿着相当古怪，竟不像是九界之内的人，“你是谁？”

“我是Grandmaster，你？”

Loki觉得自己在什么地方听过这个名字，但是完全想不起来，只能先应付着当下的情况，“Loki。这是哪儿？”

Grandmaster摇摇头，竟将食指放到了Loki的唇上，“嘘…你可真是个好奇宝宝啊，这么多的问题。” 又顺势抚上了Loki的脸，“你的皮肤不是蓝色的吗？为什么现在变了？”

Loki大惊，急忙抬起自己的手，确认自己是阿萨神族的形态才松了一口气，沉下心来思考，认为自己可能是掉下彩虹桥时受伤了，变回了霜巨人以自我保护，没想到竟被面前这个所谓的Grandmaster看见了。老底都被面前这个陌生人知晓了，而自己却对他、对这个地方和现在的处境一无所知，只能先乖乖服软了，“我可以告诉你，但是你得回答我的问题。一个答案换一个答案。”

“有意思，和我谈条件么？” Grandmaster站了起来，抓住了自己的手臂，Loki以为他会对自己动手，没想到他开心地拉着自己，“想知道这是什么地方？走，我带你去看。” 待Loki也站起来，他的手从Loki的手臂滑到了Loki手上，他牵着Loki就准备朝外走去。

“Grandmaster？”Loki叫住他，试图将手从他宽厚的手掌中抽出来，可是没想到虽然他好像只是轻轻握着自己的手，却又很有力，没办法抽出。

Grandmaster好似做出了一个无辜的表情，可是Loki看到他嘴角止不住的笑，他明知故问：“怎么了？” Loki抬抬手，他又一副恍然大悟的表情，松开手时却还在Loki手心摸了摸。

一路朝外走去，过道旁摆着一些巨大的Grandmaster的半身塑像，不时路过的守卫都对他也是毕恭毕敬，Loki心想还好方才没和他翻脸，在这儿混下去一定要和他搞好关系才行，于是Loki换上了“恶作剧之神”的笑容，准备施展自己的魅力，他用惯有的俘获人心的声调说到：“Grandmaster，” 他注意到Grandmaster脸上的笑意愈来愈浓，他跟着他上了一艘金光闪闪的飞船，“这到底是什么地方？”

“欢迎来到萨卡。”说着Grandmaster启动了飞船飞了出去，整个星球得以呈现在Loki眼前。Loki观察着，发现刚刚所在的楼似乎是这地方最高的建筑，这么说Grandmaster无疑是这儿的统治者，至少是统治者之一。整个星球看起来色彩斑斓且浮夸混乱，中心城区以外的地方布满了从虫洞中掉下来的各式飞船和各种异星生物，看来自己应该也是这样过来的，而且如果要离开估计也只能通过虫洞。Grandmaster将飞船设定自动模式后，走到Loki身边，将手搭上了Loki的肩膀，“如何，喜欢我的地方吗？”

Loki不动声色地挣脱，向后退了两步，拉开和Grandmaster之间的距离，不料他却跟了上来，Loki退到墙边，Grandmaster再次将手搭上他的肩，又慢慢向下滑，停留在了Loki的胸前。“你看到了，有这么多被遗弃的、不被爱的生物来到萨卡。比如你。” 他顿了一下，俯身靠得离Loki更近了，“不过在萨卡，你是有意义的，有价值的。在萨卡，有人会宠你。那个人就是我，Grandmaster。” 言毕Grandmaster伸出舌头舔了舔Loki的嘴唇，惹得Loki瞠目结舌，张嘴正要说话，却被Grandmaster趁机将舌头深入到了自己的口舌之间，放肆地吮吸起来。不仅如此，他的手还抚上了Loki的腰，并向下滑去。Loki急忙拉住Grandmaster 的手，并试图将他推开，Grandmaster似乎毫不在意，反拉住Loki的手，朝自己身上摸去。Loki只得咬住Grandmaster的舌头，逼得他停止这个莫名其妙的亲吻。

没想到Grandmaster笑得甚是开怀，“还以为我捡回来的是只小猫咪，原来是豹子。妙。看来我得换种方式了。” 说着Grandmaster放开了Loki，“你问我答的游戏还没结束呢，小可爱，萨卡一日游到此为止，现在轮到你回答我的问题了。” 看到Loki警惕起来，Grandmaster像吃到糖一样，“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“现在你要告诉我…… 你的年龄。”

Loki本以为他会继续追问关于自己是霜巨人的事，没想到居然是一个这样的问题，不知道Grandmaster到底是在设怎样的陷阱，不过目前自己也只有见招拆招了。Loki如实告诉Grandmaster自己有一千多岁了，Grandmaster的反应却总是让人猜不透，他竟然追问到，“哇哦，还真是个小宝贝呢。想必你还没有来得及做过……”他仿佛想到什么极其好笑的事情，眼神在Loki脸上反复确认着，憋着笑改口了自己的说词，“……谈过恋爱？”

尽管如此，Loki当然明白他原本打算说什么，并且不由自主地烧红了耳根，诚然Loki是个活了上千年的神，也见识过此类事情，但是他仿佛一直在情感上就不开窍，相比与阿萨女神在一块儿，他更愿意和Thor待在一起或独自看书，他也从不理解每次女神经过时Thor和三勇士的反应 — 傻笑着卖弄自己的肌肉。一方面他还没发现阿斯加德有人有资格与自己比肩，另一方面他在阿斯加德一直也称不上是受欢迎。fandral倒是跟他说过，性事不必与感情捆绑在一起，但是邪神Loki却在这方面传统得令人惊讶，所以到现在还是处子。Grandmaster玩味地打量着他，距离近得两人的气息仿佛都要融为一体，Loki强迫自己镇定下来，推开Grandmaster，“这是第二个问题了。”

Grandmaster哈哈大笑着退开一步，了然于胸地看着Loki，“你先问。”

“我现在没什么要问的。”Loki冷冷地回应着，本还想说上几句讽刺的话，但顾及这段时间还要仰仗Grandmaster在此的地位，以及也不显得自己对Grandmaster方才的行为和话语很在意，便噤了声。

Grandmaster朝Loki眨了眨眼，转过身朝驾驶座走去，轻飘飘地留下一句话，“你可想好，我下次的问题就不会这样简单了。”

Loki恶狠狠地盯着Grandmaster的后背，算计着现在一刀捅死他然后抢了飞船从虫洞离开这鬼地方的概率，Loki伸手摸向小刀的时候，Grandmaster仿佛突然想起什么好笑的事情一般，自顾自笑了起来。Loki顿足，静观其变。他笑罢，依旧背对着Loki，“这样吧，小可爱，我免费给你一个答案。我的年龄。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“噢，其实我都记不清了。”他转过身来，似乎在期待Loki的反应，看到Loki挑眉做出毫不在意的样子，他似乎也觉得很有趣，“呵呵，因为你要知道，这宇宙诞生没多久，我就存在了。”

尽管Loki竭力控制自己的惊讶，但他知道他的表情出卖了情绪，因为他看到Grandmaster笑得更开怀了。

“我曾和死亡玩过一次游戏，当然是我赢了，所以我是不会死的。至少你的小玩具杀死不了我。”

“您说笑了。” Loki很快对形势作出了分析，认为当前最好是顺从于Grandmaster，利用他对自己的好感，先掌握更多的信息，才能采取下一步的行动。“而且我是一个遵循游戏规则的人，我怎么能免费要您的答案呢？”

“那么你的答案是？”Grandmaster满意地笑着。

“没有。”

Grandmaster舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个古怪的笑，“那么以后我会好好宠爱你的。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第二周＊

［Loki视角］

Loki大概摸清了萨卡的行事风格和Grandmaster的喜好，可是Grandmaster确实是喜怒无常难以揣测。他经常会冷不丁地出现，就拉着自己去到一个乱糟糟的聚会上，还会亲自弹奏一些“有趣的”曲子，Loki实在不敢恭维那是音乐，但是那些曲子却着魔一般在自己的脑海里挥之不去。Grandmaster高兴的时候还会拉着Loki跳舞，也是毫无章法可言，Loki觉得丢脸极了，可是却看到聚会上的人都跟着嘻嘻哈哈乱舞起来，只得闭上眼睛任由Grandmaster拉着自己转圈。毕竟经常跟在Grandmaster身边也有好处，让他人以为自己和Grandmaster关系匪浅，有利于打通关系，助自己日后离开这古怪的地方，或是取Grandmaster而代之。

“甜心，睁开眼看着我。”Grandmaster终于停下来了。

如果可以的话Loki真想翻个大白眼，但是事实是他顺从地睁开双眼的同时，还附赠了Grandmaster一个迷人的微笑，“如您所愿。”

“你不专心。”

“我只是累了。我身上的伤还没有痊愈。”Loki信口胡诌着，为了增加可信度，他拉过旁边的一把椅子准备坐下，以示自己身体的虚弱，也想让Grandmaster放下戒心以便自己实施计划。不料Grandmaster手疾眼快地坐下了，并拍拍自己的大腿。Loki琢磨不透这是哪一出，既然Grandmaster坐下了肯定不能让他起来，自己现在是要去再找把椅子坐他边上呢，还是找借口溜掉？Loki想着，Grandmaster居然也露出了疑惑的表情，“你不是累了吗？”

那你还抢我椅子坐？Loki只敢默默腹诽，“是累了。”

Grandmaster再一次拍了拍自己的大腿，“那坐下休息呀。”

Loki恨不得咬下自己的舌头，真是自己挖坑给自己跳，Loki下意识伸出手，本是想摆手拒绝，可是才伸出手，就被Grandmaster拉着，于是自己就这样跌在了Grandmaster的怀里。Grandmaster圈住Loki，趴在他的耳边说话，气息吹得Loki耳朵痒痒的，“是不是我的年龄吓到你了？我虽活了很久，可是却不会衰老，所以，” Loki本来觉得两人之间的距离已经不能再近了，没想到Grandmaster捧起自己的脸，拉近自己，直至两人额头相抵，“你想在我身上坐（做）多久都可以。我受得起。”

Loki却实在受不了了。他本是打算利用Grandmaster的好感行事，所以这几日私下Grandmaster说些恶心的话调戏他和动不动就揩他油都忍了，没想到他在这大庭广众也一点不避讳，甚至更甚。Loki即便在宇宙中流浪的那段时间，没有被这样对待过，于是怒气冲冲推开了Grandmaster，站起来的瞬间本还想冷嘲热讽一番，但是看到周边的人都注意到了自己并惧怕地朝Grandmaster看去，才住了嘴收回差点儿出口的话。Grandmaster面无表情地挥挥手，一个面带恶相、身形强健的女人走了过来，Loki摸出两柄小刀各握在左右手上，双腿微叉开身子朝前倾，做好战斗的准备。Grandmaster却只是跟那女人交待几句话就让她走了，然后站起来挂上一副假笑，“好消息，各位，今晚有冠军争夺战。” 他顿了一下，周围的人适时欢呼起来，他满意地点头，并示意众人继续玩乐，然后漫不经心地转向Loki，仿佛才发现他在那儿一样，“Loki，萨卡的客人，冠军争夺战是这儿最盛大的节目，最精彩的游戏，你一定要来看看。Topaz到时候会带你过去。”

看着Grandmaster若无其事的样子，Loki虽有疑惑，但摸不清状况，只知现在不能再和Grandmaster起冲突，便点头应下来。

晚间，Loki跟着Topaz去了竞技场，一去就看见了正在发火的Grandmaster，听旁边的人议论是因为今晚有一名参赛者逃跑了。他看见Loki来了，喜上眉梢，“你来得正好。” 他拉着Loki走到了玻璃窗旁，“你看，这是我在萨卡最喜欢的地方。我时不时会在这儿组织一些有趣的表演。看看下面的观众们，多开心。”

Loki一边打量着竞技场，一边观察着Grandmaster的神色，果然Grandmaster很快丧下脸来，“可惜，今晚缺少了一名参赛者。他们该多失望啊。”他看着Loki，眼睛转了转，“这也是我唯一的小小的乐趣了。Loki，你想看见我不高兴吗？”

满腹疑问，Loki迟疑着摇摇头。

“这就对了。” Grandmaster突然又喜笑颜开，他拉起Loki的手，“那今晚你就代替逃跑的人参赛吧。”

Loki不可置信地望着Grandmaster，后者开心地拍着手，“你曾说你是一个遵循游戏规则的人。在萨卡，异星人想要立足，都得经过我的小游戏。你也不想坏了规则是不是？” Grandmaster眯起双眼打量着Loki，“我好生招待了你这么久，是时候拿出你的本事为我表演一场了。”

Grandmaster的语气令Loki不寒而栗。Loki脑中一片混乱，下意识想要拒绝。此时，几个侍卫抓着一个人走了过来：“Grandmaster，逃跑的人抓到了。”

只见Topaz递给Grandmaster一根长棍，Grandmaster朝那人身上轻轻一点，那人顷刻发出恐怖的惨叫声，融化成了一滩冒着热气的液体，发出面包烤糊的难闻气味，Grandmaster厌恶地看着，嘴角却带着笑意，仿佛无奈地说着，“他不应该破坏规矩的。” 然后转头看到Loki，露出刻意的惊讶的表情，“Loki，你怎么还在这儿？还不去准备上场，是有什么话要说吗？”

Loki算是明白了，这分明是Grandmaster故意设下的圈套，自己在众人面前拂了他的好意，他要惩罚自己。Grandmaster玩味地看着自己，等待自己的反应，Loki认定他对自己仍有好感，不然自己早就被融化了，那么竞技场估计也不会让自己丧命，最多就是难堪罢了。琢磨一番，Loki倒是镇定了不少，“我这就去。”

［Grandmaster视角］

看着Loki离开去竞技场，Grandmaster坐到了长沙发上，喝下几杯酒，心中却依旧烦躁。自从Loki来到萨卡，一种奇怪的情绪啮噬着自己的心，像有蝼蚁在里面钻来钻去，又痒又难受，看见Loki笑的时候，觉得心像是被充了气，膨胀得鼓鼓的，可是想到他都是假笑，却又像被链条捆绑住了喘不过气。他不知道如何赶走这种情绪，但是每次抚摸Loki的时候，这种情绪能得到安抚，所以他一定要得到他。看着Loki出现在竞技场的一端，Grandmaster不知道自己眼睛都亮了，他只是放下酒杯，双手合十放在唇边，认真地看着。“这只小豹子，是时候磨掉他的尖牙了。”

话虽如此，Grandmaster完全没有平时看竞技赛的悠然自得，他看着Loki绷紧身子做战斗状，也不由自主地绷紧了身子。Loki说他来自阿斯加德，Grandmaster记得有阿斯加德人参加的几次比赛，都还不错，可是Loki抬头望向自己时那一览无遗的紧张表情，让Grandmaster想叫Topaz去换掉另一个参赛者。他强迫自己忍住了，却还是握紧了手中的操控器，目不转睛地盯着Loki。

Loki在看到对手的时候，握紧了手中的刀。“看来他真的挺喜欢那些小玩具的。” Grandmaster饶有兴趣地想着。看见庞然大物般的对手朝自己猛冲过来，Loki不慌不忙，待到对手靠近，轻巧地一跃而起，躲避攻击的同时将银刀插入对方的眉间。落地后，Loki竟发现对手不仅完好无损，反而将银刀吸纳入体内，进入逐渐整个身体都变成了银色，Loki再次投过去一把银刀，随着哐当一声，银刀落在地上。看着Loki瞬间从得意变成吃惊，Grandmaster虽然料到了，却还是乐不可支。对手趁机用手来抓Loki，动作比之前显得慢多了，触到Loki时，Loki仿佛感觉是在摸银器。Loki很快反应过来，迅速拉开了自己和对方的距离，抓起地上的一抔土就扔了过去，果然尘土并未从对方身上掉落下去，而是融入了身体，整个小山一样的大个子又逐渐变成了沙土做的，步伐沉重了不少，晃晃悠悠朝Loki走过来。Grandmaster看见Loki扔下了身上的其他武器，想来他是决定放弃无效的物理攻击了，看到他这么快就摸清了对方的套路，Grandmaster不由得赞叹，“还真有点小聪明。”

场上那边，Loki虽然大致明白了眼前这个生物的攻击方式，但是一时也想不出法子能杀死或至少克制住他。Grandmaster只见Loki扬手，在手中汇聚着能量聚成球状并朝对手射去，Grandmaster不知道Loki还会法术，惊讶地前倾身子，更加专注地盯着Loki。可是能量球钻入对方体内后，对手仿佛毫发无伤，甚至全身逐渐变得和纯能量一样透明起来，对方轻盈地快步靠近Loki并出手攻击，Loki措手不及，被击退好几步。Grandmaster看到Loki似乎有点生气了，他再次扬手，很快一团带有蓝色火焰的魔火跃然手上，离开Loki之后火团越变越大，直向对手奔去。火团笼罩住了对手，这次他好似痛苦地倒地，Loki警惕地在一旁看着，没有靠近。果然，对手很快和火也融为了一体，火在他周身越烧越旺，他朝Loki走去，周身跳跃的火焰落下不少火星在Loki身上，皮革发出烧焦的味道。Loki似乎不知所措在原地一动不动，对手抓住机会扑了上去，却没想到扑了个空，愤怒地发出怒吼。而Loki居然出现在了竞技场的另一端，轻蔑地笑着，竟让Grandmaster觉得美极了。Grandmaster突然很想摸一摸那张俊俏的面容，吻一吻那双桀骜的薄唇，再把他吃干抹尽。于是他挥手招呼Topaz，想让她去中止比赛。

就在此时，Grandmaster看见Loki望向自己，似乎是在思考着什么，然后他看了看对手，又看向自己。Grandmaster情不自禁地站了起来，欣喜地看到Loki的皮肤一点点浸上美妙的蓝色，鲜嫩的翠色眸子变得猩红，他脚下的土地竟然染上薄薄一层冰霜，周身散发着寒气。他不再看自己，而是转身面向对手，并在手上幻化出冰柱，径直朝对手走了过去。对手周身火焰似乎对Loki构不成一点威胁，即便是对手直接抓住了Loki的手臂，衣袖烧掉后触到Loki幽蓝色的皮肤，却不能伤他分毫。Loki挣脱对手，冰柱在他手中逐渐变长，他毫不犹豫地将冰柱捅向对方。冰柱插入对方身体后逐渐变得更加粗壮，将对方身上被插出的洞撕裂得越来越大，Loki看到他发怒地让身上的火熊熊燃烧，试图用火融化冰柱，便猜想既然不肯吸收冰，冰或许是他的弱点，即刻在另一只手上不断幻化出更多的冰球，一一砸入他的体内，打得他动弹不得，身上的火焰也逐渐偃旗息鼓。Grandmaster看得着了迷，没想到接下来Loki退后几步，两只手在胸前挥舞一番，一股风雪在他的双手间显现，他将风雪推向对手，风雪夹裹着对手，配合对手身上的冰柱、冰球，强迫对手一点点吸收融入冰雪，直至整个人都变成了一个冰雕。Loki冷笑着又幻化出一根尖头的长冰柱，狠狠朝已经冻住的对手掷去，对手即刻成了一地碎冰。Loki抬手，风雪裹着碎冰，打着旋儿地一点点又变小直至消失不见。

观众热烈的欢呼声中，Grandmaster看见Loki转身望向自己，脸上是自己从未见过的发自内心的笑容，他骄傲地仰着头，皮肤像蓝宝石一样闪闪发光，迷人极了。

赛后，Loki欣然受邀来到了宴会上，众人纷纷围着他表达自己的崇拜和喜爱，请他展示自己的法术。Grandmaster看着他们像蜜蜂一样，绕在自己的花朵旁边嗡嗡个不停，便立刻化身护花使者，驱赶走了蜜蜂，搂着Loki走开了。

“玩得开心了，小雪花？” Grandmaster猜想Loki定是情绪不错，他未推开自己搭在他肩上的手，还在听到自己给他取的新昵称时甜甜一笑。

“可是我的衣服都坏了。” 说着Loki抬抬手，示意Grandmaster看。

Grandmaster因为语句间若有若无的撒娇感到心尖都酥酥麻麻的，难以自控地伸手抚上Loki的脸颊，便要吻下去。Loki却像鳝一样，从Grandmaster的怀抱间溜了出去，Grandmaster正要不悦，他又伸手摸了摸自己的脸，还俏皮地眨了眨眼，“Grandmaster，今天我真的累了呀。明天再见咯～” Grandmaster看着Loki就这样走了，望着他的背影摇曳生姿，摸着方才他摸过的脸颊，痴痴笑了。

［Loki视角］

经历一役，Loki浑身痛得要命，变回阿萨形态后更甚，只想赶快回房舒舒服服泡个澡好好休息。

收拾完自己再躺在床上，Loki回想着这一周来发生的一切，这怪地方，真是没一天让自己安生。也不知道Thor怎么样了，不过自己都没什么大碍，他应该也是掉在某处，想着法地回阿斯加德吧。Loki本来也琢磨着逃出去然后回阿斯加德，但是今天发生的事，让Loki觉得或许留下来也不错，就像Grandmaster所说，萨卡收留一切被遗弃和不被爱的人，这儿的人不在意自己到底是白皮肤还是蓝皮肤，甚至还真心喜欢自己的法术，自己可以放下过去，完全从头来过。但是必须得先干掉Grandmaster。Loki回想起竞技场还是觉得心有余悸，对手的致命弱点刚好是自己与生俱来的强项这种事，让Loki都想像凡人一样大叫“感谢Odin”了，更何况目睹Grandmaster就那样融化了一个人，让Loki不得不担忧起自己的处境，他可以对自己甜言蜜语，也可以瞬间变脸将自己扔给怪物去厮杀，真是太可怕了，他不相信自己再次惹怒了Grandmaster还能有这样的好运气。所以Loki认为当务之急自己应该讨好Grandmaster，取得他的信任，再取而代之。

可是刚醒来就看见Grandmaster坐在自己的床边还是让Loki吓了一跳。他拎着套衣服，看见Loki睁开眼，便喜笑颜开，“小雪花，给你拿来了新衣服。穿上试试。”

Loki镇定着换上了假笑，“您居然亲自送过来了？鄙人真是受宠若惊了。”

Loki看到Grandmaster对自己的回应很是受用，心底暗喜。不过Grandmaster果然是不按套路出牌，“我说过，以后我会好好宠爱你的。所以我不仅要亲自给你送衣服，还要亲自为你穿上。”

“您说笑了。这等琐事怎么敢劳烦您？” Loki虽然面带微笑，实则心里大惊，不禁暗暗骂了Grandmaster好几句死老头。

“我不老。”Grandmaster突然说到，吓得Loki背都僵硬了，疑惑着Grandmaster难道还有读心术不成？还好Grandmaster笑了笑，继续说到，“所以你不要对我用敬称了。”说着还朝Loki眨眨眼，“我身体可好着呢，有一天你会知道的。”

Loki刚从紧张的情绪中解脱出来，Grandmaster示意他起来时他便顺从地照做了，因为一阵心虚和害怕，强忍着心头的不快，让Grandmaster给自己换上了新衣服，也对他的手在自己的腰上多停留了一会儿熟视无睹。

“真好看。” Grandmaster显然对自己的审美很满意。

Loki低头看了看，还算合身，“怎么是蓝色的？” Loki都不确定自己问出了这句话，还以为自己只是在心里想了想。但他听到了Grandmaster的回答：

“小雪花，你就是蓝色的呀。蓝色是最美的颜色。”

Loki愣住了，他好像听见花开的声音，很轻，他朝四周看了看，一无所获，便摇摇头想将这种荒唐的声音赶出大脑。但是他也感觉到一种从未有过也从未了解过的力量充满了全身，让他感到惊恐又舒适，陌生又与生俱来。他看看外面的好天气，又看看面前笑得古怪而温柔的Grandmaster，心想，今天心情好，就允许他继续胡言乱语吧，自己绝不反驳。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第三周＊

［Grandmaster视角］

萨卡的日常聚会，Grandmaster坐在沙发上，便有大胆的人会走过来与之调情，Grandmaster几乎是来者不拒，尽情风流快活，但是今天他看了看不远处的Loki，挥挥手让对方走开。Loki此时仿佛如鱼得水般，在一群人中侃侃而谈着什么，虽然听不清，但是从他虚假的笑容中，Grandmaster猜想他一定是在信口胡诌。“这小骗子。” 不过看到他开心地接受着众人的追捧和赞美之词，Grandmaster心情也很好，拿出纸笔，着手将这场景画下来。

“录下来不就好了，为什么要用画的？” Topaz一脸严肃地问道。

Grandmaster看着这个得力助手，真是什么都好，就是太不解风情，“那又有什么情趣呢？”

“我看见您画了很多张了。”

“他是我的谬斯啊，Topaz。” Grandmaster假装无奈地耸耸肩，眼底尽是自己都没有察觉的宠溺，“多少张都画不够的。”

Topaz沉默了几秒，很快又严肃地说到正事，“Grandmaster，您的兄弟来了。”

“径直去了博物馆？”

“是。”

Grandmaster摇摇头，“都不知道先来和我打个招呼。也罢，我过去。” 说着招呼Loki随行，“小冰霜，跟我去个地方。” Grandmaster看到Loki起身时极快地翻了个白眼，朝他走来时却又是满面春风，连声应承着自己，有些啼笑皆非，又觉得十分有趣。

“我们去哪儿？” Loki还未曾看到过Grandmaster走出自己的大楼，也是跟着他第一次来到萨卡的地面上。

真是个好奇宝宝，什么都要问得一清二楚，不过他声音这样动听，多问些问题也无妨，Grandmaster愉悦地想着，便想逗逗他，“我们在一起这么久了，是时候带你去见见我的家人。”

果不其然Loki惊讶极了，满脸都是疑问，“你还有家人？”Grandmaster不知道Loki一直谋划取代自己掌管萨卡，此时听到Grandmaster还有家人，觉得多了个极大的麻烦。

Grandmaster却只想着，他还真是会避重就轻，于是进一步逗他：“这么说你也默认我们在一起很久了？”

Loki这时看起来倒是镇定下来了，“这话又不对又对。不对的是，我来到萨卡不过短短两周，算不上很久。在一起这事儿是对的。” Grandmaster怀疑地看着Loki，刚要喜上眉梢，果不其然听他继续说到，“自我到这儿，我和Grandmaster，还有Topaz和其他朋友们，是一直在一起。这么说来，我受了你在内诸多朋友不少的恩惠，我是要去见见你的家人以示感谢。” 说完Loki露出天真无邪的笑容，笑嘻嘻地看着Grandmaster。

Grandmaster不得不感叹Loki的伶牙俐齿。“是是，我的好朋友。” Grandmaster口头上吃了亏，肢体上还是要占点便宜的，于是说着话便将手又搭在了Loki的肩上。Loki被自己搂在怀中，背有些僵硬，但是面上若无其事地笑着，这让Grandmaster很快就忘了Loki方才的话，心情又舒畅起来。

“你的家人还多吗？”

Grandmaster没想到Loki今天居然关心起自己的情况来，笑逐颜开，“十几人吧大概。” 看着Loki有点紧张的样子，Grandmaster赶紧安抚他，“别担心，今天就我弟弟来了。我弟弟喜欢收集有趣的东西，他在我这儿有一个博物馆，想必他只是来看他的收藏品。”

说着就到了博物馆，在里面逛了一大圈，才看见有个人。那人痴迷地盯着一样藏品，看来是他们要找的人了。Grandmaster搂着Loki走过去，拍拍他的肩让他转过身来，将他介绍给Loki，“Loki，这是我弟弟，Collector。” 他正打算介绍Loki的时候，Collector迟疑地问到，“Loki？Loki Odinson？”

“哇哦，我不知道你们认识。” Grandmaster惊讶地挑眉，不满地看着Loki，“而且我都不知道你的全名。”

Loki正打算解释，Collector打断了他，“你不是死了吗？”

“你说哪一次？”

Loki冷冰冰的回答让Collector无话可说，Collector转向Grandmaster，“是你复活了他？”

“他掉到萨卡的时候可还能说话呢。”Grandmaster略有点不高兴，一直以来，弟弟喜欢收藏东西，而他喜欢收集各类人，做他的角斗士，为他或陪他玩游戏。而弟弟居然早就认识Loki，还不曾告诉自己。“你认识我的Loki？”

“他是阿斯加德国王Odin的二儿子，前几年因为屠杀约顿人和入侵地球我略有耳闻。不过我听说他在一次战斗中和敌人同归于尽了。他父亲曾令人将那次的战利品送到我这儿来保管着，是个宝贝。”

Grandmaster看到Loki绷着脸，不发一语，琢磨Collector说的应与事实并无二致。这个小骗子，之前告诉自己的身世果然是编出来的谎话。不过现在还不是拆穿他的时候，Grandmaster笑嘻嘻地对Collector说，“如此说来，我们都有Odin送来的一样宝贝了。” 说着搂紧了Loki，在他侧脸上亲了一下。不知道Loki在想什么，竟然意外地乖巧，没有什么抗拒的反应。

Collector却皱起眉头，“Grandmaster，他们阿斯加德知道了，怕是要来问你要人。”

“又有何惧？别担心，我自有分寸。” Grandmaster随口应着，他本以为Loki听到Collector的话，有了回去的希望会开心，没想到Loki在自己怀中却有点发抖，“你慢慢欣赏你的宝贝，我先带我的宝贝回去了。晚上来竞技场吧，今天我让我最喜欢的冠军上场为你表演。” 不等Collector回答，Grandmaster就带着Loki瞬移回了Loki的房间。

Grandmaster放开Loki，饶有兴趣地问到，“Odin的二儿子？这么说，Loki，你是个王子咯？” 可是Loki看起来没有丝毫的兴致，面无表情，充耳不闻。Grandmaster捏着Loki的脸，强迫他看着自己，“我的小王子，我怎么记得上次问你身世的时候，你说你是阿萨人和约顿人的杂种，你骗我？” Loki面色苍白地看着他，不知所措地舔了舔嘴唇，就把要出口的话又吞了回去。Grandmaster本来正在生气，看到Loki舔唇不禁心中更加燥热，“你这是装可怜博取我的同情和信任么？我现在在想，你对我说了多少谎。” Grandmaster见识过无数的骗子，听过数不清的谎言，他知道Loki并不完全对他坦诚，旁观他与萨卡其他人的交谈，更是信口开河谎话连篇，可是当证实他对自己的欺骗，Grandmaster觉得糟糕透了，更糟的是他现在一言不发，不为自己辩解，也不似平日讲些漂亮话来开脱自己，“曾经侵占约顿海姆和地球，想称王是吗？那现在想在我的萨卡称王吗？”

“Grandmaster……” Loki虽然声音十分镇定，但是Grandmaster看出他的眼底布满了惊慌。

“Loki，既然今天我多知道了一件关于你的事，我也再好心告诉你一个我的秘密。” Grandmaster打断他，抚上他的脸，“我只要这样碰触到一个人的身体，甚至只需要靠近他，我就能知道他在想什么。” 然后他迅速地放下了自己的手，向后退了几步，“靠近你时，我一直克制自己不去看你在想什么。而现在，我不喜欢你正在想的事情。” 说完Grandmaster就离开了房间。

如果不是知道自己是不死之身，对所有的疾病免疫，Grandmaster会怀疑自己得了心脏病，或是Loki给自己下了毒害心脏的药，因为自从Loki来到这星球，自己的心脏就变得古怪，时而酸胀，好像要死了一般痛楚，时而（通常是靠近Loki的时候）又跳得特别快，好像都快蹦出来了一样。而现在，心脏好像被人一把捏住，拽得死死的不肯撒手，让自己又生气，却又喘不上气来。

Grandmaster来到竞技场的VIP室时Collector已经坐在沙发上等他了。

“你的宝贝呢？”

Grandmaster本以为能通过竞技游戏放松一下，谁知还未落座就听见Collector揶揄自己。想到自己与Collector也上百年才会见面，Grandmaster干脆驱散了VIP室的其余人，直接向他问到，“Collector，你还知道其他关于Loki的事吗？”

“我也没有和他打过交道。再说，你直接读取他的记忆不就好了。”

Grandmaster摇摇头，“你还记得你的妻子吗？”

这下轮到Collector愣住了，“不了。你也知道，她死后，我把所有的感情都给了我的收藏品。就像你说有的感情都放在了游戏上。”

“是啊，可是活了这么久，这些游戏似乎承载不了我全部的感情了。”

“Grandmaster，你这是什么意思？”

Grandmaster指了指下面的竞技场，场上两方人物正打得难解难分，“你看，那个是我最喜欢的冠军。可我对他没有感情，我只是对有他的比赛有感情。”

Collector理解地点点头。

“不过，最近我的感情好像不完全受我的控制了。我坐在这儿，看着我最爱的游戏，可是感情却并不全在这儿。” Grandmaster无奈地说到，“我看着游戏时，会看到一个其实并不在这儿的人。我的一部分感情像是逃兵一样，投奔了他。”

“这很危险，Grandmaster，”Collector担忧地看着他，“我的妻子就是因为厌倦了长生不老，最终放弃了永生而死亡。你不能把感情放在一个不永恒的人身上。”

Grandmaster沉默不语，Collector也无话可说了。直到竞技场传来了欢呼声，Grandmaster最喜欢的冠军卫冕，他才懒散地鼓了鼓掌。Collector想了想建议到，“你可以问问你的冠军，他是从地球来的，说不定知道关于一些Loki的事情。”

“可惜啊，他说他什么都不记得了。” 尽管说着“可惜”，但是Collector看Grandmaster已经不像刚过来时那样沮丧了，他眯着眼睛似乎在琢磨事情，嘴角露出了笑容。“走吧，弟弟，夜晚才刚开始呢。” 去往聚会的路上Grandmaster看起来轻松了不少，Collector也就不那么担心了，无论什么事，他一定都能解决好，毕竟他是Grandmaster。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第四周＊

［Loki视角］

Grandmaster悠然自得地在房间的中心即兴弹奏着古怪的曲子，时不时还朝几个丑兮兮的外星人抛媚眼，Loki看了心烦意乱。自上周Grandmaster对自己发火后，他就再也没有对自己有过越界的话语和行为，他仿佛一夜之间不再把自己当回事，看到自己也是客客气气的，转而就和其他人调情起来。其实那夜着实吓坏了Loki，他不知道Collector知道自己多少底细又告诉了Grandmaster多少，他也不知道Grandmaster在自己的脑子里看到了什么，他担惊受怕地一夜未眠，思考了无数种逃离萨卡的方式。可是第二天什么都没有发生，Grandmaster没有命人将自己抓起来，没有把自己扔到竞技场或是直接融化掉，甚至没有让人来邀请自己去聚会。Loki在房间待了几天，仿佛与世隔绝了一般，除了有一次从窗户看到Grandmaster的金色飞船飞出大楼，他竟然不由自主地想，是不是他又捡到了一个新的外星人？这想法吓了Loki一跳，他强迫自己不去在意，但是还是走出了房间，来到了萨卡似乎从未中断过的聚会上。Grandmaster仿佛没有看到自己，被一个趴在他身上的外星人逗得乐不可支。接连几日都是如此。Loki看着边弹琴边四处抛媚眼的Grandmaster，本来应该兴庆他放过自己，但是不知道为何，心里仿佛打翻了一杯柠檬汁，黏糊糊的酸味渗入血管，随着血液奔涌延伸到四肢。Loki盯着一个外星人将双手搭在Grandmaster的肩上，而Grandmaster低头俯到她耳边亲昵地说着什么，就想到Grandmaster曾对自己眨眼，说会宠爱自己。“老不死的臭骗子。” Loki一边在心里咒骂着Grandmaster，一边恶狠狠地盯着他，恨不得用眼神在他身上扎出几个洞来，可是Grandmaster熟视无睹，倒是引来了Topaz。

“你如果对Grandmaster不利，我就杀了你。”

Loki冷笑一声，都懒得回应她。

“看来你还不清楚萨卡的规矩。”Topaz面无表情地继续说到，“或许Grandmaster曾对你有过兴趣，但是他不会再看一眼他睡过的人。” 说着她指了指正和Grandmaster纠缠在一起的外星人，“现在他对着她笑，也不妨碍明天我就杀了她。更别说你了。”

“看你有没有这个本事。”Loki强忍着心中的不快，让自己不要去想她说的话，阴沉着脸离开了。

回到自己空荡荡的房间，Loki躺在床上，脑子里翻腾着来到萨卡以后发生的事，从来没有一个人明目张胆而又不要脸似的把对自己的喜爱挂在嘴边，对他有求必应，也没有人在看到自己的真实面目时不是憎恶和厌弃，而是由衷地赞叹和欣赏，给自己取各种恶心又甜到腻的昵称，宠溺地抱着自己，而且即使知道自己想杀他也一次次放过自己。几天没有睡觉，让Loki有些疲惫，他都没有力气把这些荒唐的想法赶出脑海，他闭上眼想清净一下，却又好似看到Grandmaster对他眨眼微笑。他再次听到了花开的声音，他不像上次一样睁大眼在房间里找寻，因为他明白了，这个声音来自心底。是Grandmaster，在自己荒芜的心里播下了种子，滋润它们盛开，可惜，Loki悲哀地叹气，很快就会谢了吧。

［Grandmaster视角］

感受到Loki在自己身上的目光，Grandmaster忍不住笑了，可是Loki很快不开心地离开，Grandmaster终究是没忍住，跟了出去。他站在Loki的房间外，控制自己不去看Loki的想法。Grandmaster想到Loki厌恶自己（因为他一直在谋划如何杀了自己），就不知道要不要进去看看他，以免惹他心烦。自己居然顾虑这么多，看来这场与Loki之间的游戏，远比自己玩过的任何游戏都更有意思啊，Grandmaster不禁苦笑。

站了许久，Grandmaster听见Loki惊叫一声，立刻冲了进去，看到Loki刚从噩梦中惊醒，面色惨白，脸上全是汗。他听到声音抬头望向自己，眼眶里悬着泪水，泫然欲泣，他仿佛意识还不清楚，充满依恋地轻声喊到，“父亲……” Grandmaster心疼地抱住Loki，他在怀里似乎渐渐清醒过来，因为Grandmaster感受到他的身子变得僵硬，听见他颤抖着声音说着自己的名字，“Grandmaster，你来了。”

“我一直在。” Loki离开了自己的怀抱，怀疑地看着自己，轻轻点了点头。Grandmaster本打算安抚他后就离开，看到Loki点头，好像得到鼓励一样，伸出手替Loki拂去脸上的汗，Loki不知所措地眨眨眼，泪水落在Grandmaster的手上，冰凉得仿佛能冻住人，“小霜花，做噩梦了？要跟我说说吗？”

“你不是自己能看吗？”

Loki冷冷的回应却让Grandmaster感受到浓浓的撒娇味道，他伸手搂住Loki，温柔地拍拍他，“我就看过那一次。乖，信我。我想听你亲口说。”

Loki迟疑了许久，Grandmaster安静地等着，反正他最不缺的就是时间，终于听到Loki说，“一个答案交换一个答案。”

“这次你先问。” Grandmaster忍俊不禁，没想到这种情况Loki也不忘跟他交换“利益”，真是一点也不能吃亏。

“你知道我想杀你吗？”

“嗯。”Grandmaster看着Loki有点惧怕地看着自己，打趣道，“这我可不担心。小可爱，我是不死的，所以你不如把心思放在如何绕过我夺取萨卡。”

“你都知道了。”Loki看Grandmaster一点不生气，胆子也大起来，不再觉得惊恐，但是想到自己什么都还没有做，计划就被Grandmaster全盘知道了，不免垂头丧气，“你就没什么想法吗？”

Grandmaster觉得这委屈的模样可爱极了，“不过一场游戏。如若你真有心杀我或是接管萨卡，不达目的不会离开，我只当作是你允诺要留下陪我的借口。我有全世界所有的时间陪你玩。” 看着绯色漫上Loki的面颊，Grandmaster也是心花怒放，“该我问你了，你梦到了什么？”

“其实这几年我一直都在做这个梦。”Loki往Grandmaster怀里缩了缩，“我之前没有骗你，至少不全是谎话。我是约顿海姆国王Laufey的儿子，因为身形矮小出生就被抛弃。那个时候阿斯加德和约顿海姆交战，我一直猜想我的生母可能是被俘虏的阿斯加德人。我像是战利品，被Odin带回了阿斯加德。”Loki顿了顿，“可笑的是，我一直以为我就是Odin的儿子，相信他对我说的我生而为王。可是在他心里，我自然样样不如我的哥哥、他的亲生儿子Thor。当我知道我的身世后，我设计杀死了laufey，并想要夷平约顿海姆。Thor阻止了我，Odin也否定了我的作为，于是我跳进虫洞，准备一了百了。我常常会梦见我掉下去的那个时候。”

Grandmaster抱紧了Loki发抖的身子，轻轻抚着他的后背，“乖，不想了。” 

Loki埋头在Grandmaster的怀里，声音闷闷的，“我被Thor带回阿斯加德后，被关在地牢里。我的母亲Frigga很爱我，只有她会来探望我。地牢发生暴乱的时候，我为了给Odin制造麻烦，给囚徒指了路。我没想到母亲会在那里…… 我常常也会梦见是我杀害了母亲。”

Grandmaster捧起Loki的脸，替他擦掉眼泪，“小霜花，这不是你的错。”

Loki摇摇头，默默哭了好一会儿。看到他发泄出来，Grandmaster松了口气，但同时又心疼不已。“Grandmaster，那天Collector问是不是你复活了我，你有复活死人的能力是吗？”

“我只能复活死亡不超过30小时的人。” 看着Loki失望的眼神，Grandmaster沮丧极了。

Loki沉默许久才开口，“如果有天我死了，你会复活我吗？”

“我不会让你死的。”Grandmaster爱怜地看着Loki。

“曾经有段时间，我和一个叫Thanos的人做了交易。”Loki犹豫着说，“可是我失败了，还弄丢了他给我的心灵宝石。”

Grandmaster听到这话着实吃了一惊，心灵宝石是一次游戏中Thanos作弊从自己这儿赢走的，他不是个简单人物，Loki居然和他扯上了关系，很让自己担忧，不过Grandmaster当然不会在Loki面前表现出来，“别担心，你在我身边是安全的。”

“还有，”Loki有点不好意思地低下头，“我是差点被Odin的女儿Hela杀死，才掉到了萨卡。能不能不要告诉阿斯加德我还活着？”

真没想到Loki的经历这么精彩，Grandmaster不禁笑出声来，“当然。无论是什么麻烦，我都会替你解决的。”

得到Grandmaster的保证，Loki看起来轻松了不少，“该你问了。”

Grandmaster想了想，“Collector说你死了，为什么？”

Loki不情愿地说，“为了给母亲报仇，Thor偷偷将我从地牢放了出来。我确实是受伤死了。Thor也是这样认为的，并将消息回报给阿斯加德。可是或许是由于我是霜巨人的特异体质吧，” Loki冷哼一声，“我又活过来了。我回去封印了Odin的神力，把他流放了，变做他的样子替我自己修了塑像，纪念我为阿斯加德的牺牲。所以众人都以为我死了。”

Grandmaster忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他真想看看Loki的塑像，“蓝宝宝，既然约顿人体质救了你一命，你为何还放不下心结，正视你的身世？”

Loki撇撇嘴，“我只是习惯阿萨神族的外形罢了。”

“每个种族都有自己的美。而你，我的霜花，结合了两个种族的美。” Grandmaster抚摸着Loki的发丝，将它们绕在指尖，体会着柔软的触感，心也软软的。他看着Loki红如桃花的面颊，克制住自己想要亲一亲的欲望。“你说你变成了Odin的样子治理阿斯加德？法术这么厉害，你真令我惊喜不断啊。”

“想看看吗？” 看着Loki骄傲而跃跃欲试的样子，Grandmaster自然点头应允。Loki狡猾地笑了，然后居然变成了Grandmaster的样子。Grandmaster看着怀里和自己一模一样的Loki，乐不可支，将Loki拉近自己，就这样亲了上去。Loki惊讶地看着Grandmaster亲上自己的唇，在察觉他伸舌头的时候一把推开了他，变回自己的模样不可思议地瞪着他。

“我一直想知道和我接吻是什么感觉。” Grandmaster眨眨眼，“现在我更想知道和你接吻是什么感觉。”说着Grandmaster吻上Loki，他欣喜地发现Loki没有拒绝，反而微微张开唇齿让他进入，Grandmaster温柔地舔舐着Loki的齿舌，灵巧地卷起他的舌头，交缠在一起。当感受到Loki情不自禁伸手搂住自己的脖子，Grandmaster将手伸入了Loki的衣内，触碰到Loki柔软的细腰时，Grandmaster呼吸变得沉重，他伸出手想脱去Loki碍事的衣服。Loki却仿佛想到了什么，一下子退开，皱紧了眉头，“不行。”

Grandmaster喘着气靠近Loki，将他慢慢放倒在床上，俯身再次吻上他。Grandmaster将Loki视若珍宝般，一一亲吻他饱满的额头、漂亮的眉眼和挺立的鼻梁，然后停住，看他眼里亮晶晶的全是笑意，他用嘴唇轻轻磨挲着Loki的唇瓣，Loki俏皮地笑了一下，竟伸出粉嫩的舌头舔自己的嘴唇，Grandmaster受到邀请般地伸出舌头触碰Loki的舌尖，缠绕住他的舌头，温柔地吮吸着。Grandmaster伸手抚上Loki的大腿，就在他宽厚的手掌逐渐向上活动时，Loki同样灼热的手拉住了他，可是他的声音却冷冰冰的，“不行。”

“乖。” Grandmaster热切地看着身下的Loki，他看到Loki眼中也充满了欲望，可是他再次听见Loki说，“不行。”

“害羞了？我会温柔点的。”

“现在还不行。” Loki竟然显得有点委屈，“我是认真的，Grandmaster。”

Grandmaster一看他的表情就心软了，只得叹着气坐起来，“好好好，我听你的。” 看着Loki还怯怯地望着自己，Grandmaster忍住性子逗起他来，“现在不行，就是说以后行咯？”

Loki终于也笑了，“以后再说吧。”

“反正你我命长，以后，” Grandmaster在Loki的身侧躺下，将他搂在怀中亲了亲，“看谁先忍不住。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第五周＊

［Grandmaster视角］

不知是否是情人眼里出西施，Grandmaster觉得Loki最近越发好看了，以前总觉得他有些放不开，明明美得耀眼，却总想隐藏自己，现在他是越来越自在从容了。这极有可能是因为凡是他的要求，Grandmaster都会满足。虽然Loki的要求五花八门，先是说想要一个头盔，而且非得要带角的，“大大的、弯弯的角”，自己找了数十名工匠做了上百个头盔，才选出一个合心意的，但是却没见他戴过，说是“重要的场合”才戴。接着，Loki又要求在萨卡修个剧院，选了群“演员”排演起来，搞得不亦乐乎，还说竞技赛没什么美感，要给自己看看什么是“真正的艺术”。最有意思的是，Grandmaster忍俊不禁，在得到自己的默许后，Loki隐蔽而又明目张胆地游说他人加入他的“军队”，宣传要“推翻Grandmaster的统治，建立全新的萨卡”。等众人终于意识到这是Loki和Grandmaster之间的游戏，就不搭理他了，他便要求Grandmaster带他出去捡些人回来，以便继续忽悠他人助他实施篡位大计。看着Loki站在飞船窗边向下看，好像在认真地搜寻着可能成为他得力助手的人，Grandmaster觉得特别可爱。

“Grandmaster，你经常这样吗？带人回你那儿。”Loki突然想起什么，转过身子看向他。

“当然不，只有你。” Grandmaster总能听出Loki的话外之话，然后用明确的答案安抚他的不安和猜疑，“我那儿的人，只有你是我亲自找到并带回去的。你看下面，掉在萨卡的外星人，没有意思的多半就被吃掉了，有意思的，会有拾荒者带到我那儿去换赏金。”

Loki听了挑挑眉，“这么说你不是省了一大笔赏金？干脆给我吧？”

“你喜欢钱？”Grandmaster猜想Loki想要用钱买通他人跟他一起谋反，觉得好笑极了。

“喜欢。”说着Loki还伸出了手，佯装讨要。

Grandmaster拉过他的手，在上面写下几个数字，“这是我军火库的密码，萨卡顶级的战舰和武器都在里面，归你了。”

Loki惊讶地睁大双眼，很快反应过来，开心地亲了亲Grandmaster。Grandmaster趁势搂住Loki的纤腰，把这蜻蜓点水的亲吻变成了长而热烈的湿吻。Grandmaster将手滑进Loki的衣服，慢慢沿着腰向下摸去，揉捏着Loki挺翘的臀瓣，他看到Loki眼睛变得湿漉漉的，好像在竭力克制着欲望不要流出来。他将Loki的身体和自己的紧紧贴在一起，他舔了舔Loki娇小的耳垂，用极具蛊惑性的声音在他耳边说到，“现在行吗？”

出乎意料地，Loki即使身体已经微微发颤，他还是拒绝了自己。

Grandmaster可不是轻易放弃的人，“你知道你想要的。”说着他埋在Loki优雅的颈间，不停地亲吻着。

Loki的声音也颤抖起来，“我自己也觉得很蠢。我以后再告诉你原因好不好？”

“你说的都好。”Grandmaster吮吸着Loki裸露的部位，在白皙的肌肤上留下红肿的印记。“我现在只是亲亲你。乖。” 话虽如此，Grandmaster的手没有离开Loki的身体，在他摸向Loki的大腿根部时，Loki伸手想要拉出他的手，Grandmaster赶快握住了他已经变得粗长的分身，磨挲起来，Loki两颊漫上潮红，转而将手搭在了Grandmaster的胸前，喉间发出低低的呻吟。Grandmaster当作这是Loki默许了，于是大胆褪去了Loki碍事的裤子。Grandmaster轻柔地用手指划过Loki的分身，并渐渐加快速度挑逗着那些柔软的部分，然后摊开宽厚的大手，不紧不慢地握住了gui头顶部旋转起来。Loki惊叫着，拉住了他滑向自己gao丸的手。Grandmaster将Loki的手牵起握在自己手中，俯身跪在Loki身前，便张嘴将Loki滚烫的分身含在了口中。他用舌头舔舐着Loki的gao丸，温柔地从底部径直上舔直到gui头顶部，他视若珍宝般用唇轻柔地含着前部，绕着软沟缓缓旋转，Loki忘情地抓紧Grandmaster，发出诱人的轻吟，好像在鼓励他继续吮吸。Grandmaster感受到有少量黏液溢出，他抬头看见Loki面色羞赧，浑身散发着热气，伸手按压住了分身的最根部，使得Loki轻颤着，直至小腹也染上了红晕。Loki情难自禁地挺进身子，Grandmaster配合地前伸舌头，将分身咽入喉咙，感受着他的悸动，直至他终于发泄出来。Grandmaster悉数咽下后，舔了舔嘴唇，调笑Loki，“宝贝，你让我想起一种棒棒糖。吃掉硬硬的外层，里面又软又美味。”

［Loki视角］

Loki在萨卡快活极了，当然他嫌弃这儿又脏又乱，但是不可否认他在这儿感受到了从未有过的自由，Grandmaster像父亲一样宠着自己，又给了自己情人的爱，这种快乐让Loki觉得不真实，而Thor的出现随之带来了真实的世界。

Loki正在向自己挑选出的戏剧演员们分析新剧本，帮助他们理解剧中的人物感情，他就听到Thor的声音。他以为是幻觉，却看见了Thor被捆绑在一张椅子上，欣喜地看着自己。Loki看了看Thor不远处弹琴的Grandmaster，赶紧走到不停叫着自己名字的Thor身边，“别叫了。干什么？”

“你还活着！”

Loki忍住想翻白眼的冲动，“我当然还活着。”

“你在这儿干什么？”明明被捆住的人是他自己，Thor却一脸担忧地看着Loki。

“你什么意思？什么我在这儿干什么？”

“我被捆在这个椅子上了。你的椅子呢？”

Loki不得不解释着这件显而易见的事，“我没有椅子。”

“把我弄下来。”Thor说着结实的手臂动了动，试图挣脱，但是没有用。

“我不能。”

“什么？”Thor不可置信地瞪大眼睛看着Loki。

Loki只好耐心地跟Thor解释，“我在这儿，和那个叫Grandmaster的人……”Loki斟酌着说到，“成为了朋友。”

Thor立刻大叫道，“他疯疯癫癫的。”

Loki不禁皱眉看着Thor，冷冷地说，“我很受他的青睐。我来这儿的这几周……”

话未说完就被Thor打断，“几周？我刚刚才到这儿。”

“你们说什么悄悄话呢？”Grandmaster弹奏的时候看到Loki在和新来的人窃窃私语，还以为Loki又在怂恿新人加入他的“叛军”，不过看着看着觉得有点不对劲，他们看起来很是亲密的样子，而且Thor看Loki的眼神让Grandmaster感到不悦，Grandmaster停下演奏，“萨卡的时间和在别处的不一样。在其它地方，我可能有几百万岁了。在这儿嘛……” Grandmaster宣誓主权似的朝Loki抛着媚眼。

虽然这话听Grandmaster说了好多次，Loki已经习惯了，但是想到Thor也在这儿，Loki就有点不知所措，他紧张地看了看Thor，Thor一脸不可置信的表情，Loki只好转过来瞪着Grandmaster，暗示他别再说了。

Grandmaster耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，你认识这个什么雷人吗？”

Thor生气地大叫，“是雷神！”他对着Loki说，“快告诉他啊。”

Loki看着Grandmaster玩味地看着自己，急忙说道，“我从未见过这个人。”

Thor意料之中地继续大叫着，“他是我弟弟！”

“领养的。”

Grandmaster突然想起来了，Loki说过Odin还有个儿子，雷神Thor，想必就是此人了，Grandmaster突然觉得不喜欢他了，“他能打吗？”

“把我脖子上的东西摘了，我让你看看我能不能打。”

Grandmaster佯装害怕地看向Loki，“哇哦，他吓我。” Loki听到他俩的对话头都大了，扭过头假装没听见Grandmaster的话。Grandmaster转过来继续对Thor说，“小火花，你要是想回去，就得参加我的冠军争夺战。在我这儿，只有赢家，才能获得自由。” 说着遥控Thor的椅子将他送走了。

Thor离开的时候仍然大叫着Loki的名字，Grandmaster听到露出了生气的表情，他一手抓着Loki就瞬移回了房间。Loki讨好地蹭到他的怀里，“Grandmaster，怎么了？”

“他是你哥哥？”

“嗯。”

“你们关系很好？”Grandmaster在Loki脸上认真打量着。

Loki猜不透Grandmaster是什么意思，含糊地回应着，“还行吧。” 然后Loki想到Thor将要参加竞技赛，考虑到他刚刚失去了锤子，不由得有点担心，“Grandmaster，你想好Thor的对手是谁了吗？”

Grandmaster冷笑一声，“你关心他？既然他这么重要，那我可得请出我最喜欢的冠军来陪他玩了。”

Loki还未见过萨卡的争夺战冠军，他很少去竞技场，可是这段时间听过不少关于那位冠军的传言。他皱起眉头，刚要说话，Grandmaster就打断了他，“Loki，你一直不愿意把你自己交给我，是因为他吗？”

Loki惊讶极了，又觉得哭笑不得，“他是我哥。别乱想。”

“我不喜欢他看你的眼神。好像你是他的一样。”

“他只是想保护我这个弟弟。” Loki说完靠近Grandmaster亲了亲他，果然Grandmaster就轻松了不少，不再纠结，转而对自己上下其手起来。Loki拦住他，“我想去和Thor说几句话。”

“不行，你得待在我身边。”

“Grandmaster～”Loki撒着娇又亲了亲他。

“好吧，你可以投个全息投影去。”Grandmaster抱住Loki，“但是结束了你得回答我一个问题。”

Loki只好答应。他去的时候Thor正在念悼词，Thor转过身发现他没有亲自去的时候明显生气了。Loki看着旁边偷笑的Grandmaster，无奈对Thor说，“你不会真以为我来看你吧，这地方多恶心呀。再说了，我不能危及我和Grandmaster的关系。” Grandmaster在一旁笑得更开心了。Loki挑挑眉，继续说到，“他是疯疯癫癫的，但是，现在你可以和我一起跟着Grandmaster，说不准哪天他就出意外了，然后你和我可以一起统治这儿。” Grandmaster听闻乐不可支，简直要捧腹大笑了。

Loki瞪了Grandmaster一眼，继续劝着Thor，可是Thor难得地以沉默回应他。“说话啊。”

“你想听什么？你假死，篡位，剥夺父亲的神力将他扔在地球上等死，释放出Hela，你还想听我说吗？”

Loki不想Thor也可以这样伶牙俐齿，而且Thor还没意识到现在根本不是发脾气的时候，他提醒自己来看Thor的目的，“我还没有见过这儿的竞技赛冠军，但是我听闻他极度野蛮。”可是Thor依旧无动于衷，Loki有些生气，“明天的比赛我给他押了注。别让我失望。” 说完就走了。

Loki不懂明明自己是去关心他，他为何不领情，又是以两人争吵告终。Grandmaster善解人意地走过来搂住他，“别难过，小霜花，乖。别担心，我保证他不会死在场上的。”

有了Grandmaster的承诺，Loki这才松口气。“对了，你要问什么问题？”

Grandmaster眨眨眼，“你告诉我为什么一直不让我艹你。”

Loki感觉自己的脸一下子热气腾腾，他羞赧地将头埋在Grandmaster的胸前，“我说了你保证不笑我？”

“保证。”

迟疑再三，Loki终于说道，“我听萨卡的人都说，你不会再理你睡过的人。”Loki感受到Grandmaster在憋着笑，他没忍住，抬起头仰望着Grandmaster，发现他果然在笑，“你保证不笑我的。”

“不笑了。”Grandmaster立刻收起笑容，“小霜花，那是因为他们对我不重要，我在做的时候都没有在意他们是谁，更别说事后了。你不一样。我的眼里只有你，我的心里也只有你。我只想要你。”

Loki听了乖巧地点头，然后他第一次听见自负的Grandmaster用微微发颤的声音试探地问到，“行吗？” Loki再次点头时，便被Grandmaster抱起，放到了床上。这一次Loki不再压抑自己的感觉，享受着Grandmaster的爱抚，如胶似漆地与他纠缠在一起，热情地回应着他。当Grandmaster呼唤着他的名字释放在他体内的那一刻，他感受到了生命的厚重和乐趣，他的一生仿佛至此才完整。Loki蜷缩在Grandmaster怀里睡着之前，听见自己心底开满了花。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊第六周＊

［Grandmaster视角］

Grandmaster搂着Loki，忍不住亲吻他的眉眼，Loki被弄得痒痒的，还未睡醒般不肯睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地咕哝，“Grandmaster？” Grandmaster极为满足地低声窃笑起来，舔着Loki的嘴唇，用舌尖在唇上描摹着细致的纹路，Loki伸出舌头与他相碰，像是邀他进入自己的口中。结束绵长的吻后，Grandmaster依次又在Loki的脖颈、胸前、小腹一一留下他的痕迹，他像吃糖一般舔舐着Loki的肉棒。Loki抓在他身上的手变得滚烫，他起身抱起Loki，将他的双腿搭在自己肩上，温柔地进入了他的身体，一点点抚平内里的褶皱，用甜蜜的汁液充实着他，与他一起在云端徜徉。

反复几次，Grandmaster欲壑难填般还想尝试新的姿势，方才坐在自己身上的Loki现在软软地趴着，Grandmaster看着他鼓鼓的小腹，摸到他股间腿上又湿又粘稠，心软地抱起Loki到浴室为他清理起来。Loki乖巧地靠在自己身上，眸子睁得大大的，青翠欲滴。

“在想什么呢？”Grandmaster知道每当他眼睛亮亮的时候，就是又有了稀奇古怪的想法。

Loki狡黠地笑着，“下次我想要在上面。”

“你刚刚不就坐在我上面吗？”Grandmaster不禁打趣他，看他面红耳赤总是很有趣，“乖，不然我们就今晚的竞技赛打个赌，你赌赢了我就答应你。”

Loki眼睛转了转，自信地说，“我哥一定会赢。”

Grandmaster看着天真的Loki，心里已经琢磨起了新姿势。并在当晚竞技场上眼看Thor越战越勇锐不可当时，Grandmaster耐心全无，他直接用控制器电晕了Thor，带着Loki瞬移回房间，就迫不及待地尝试了起来。Loki一边指责他作弊，一边却又被他吻得服帖，陷入意乱情迷不可自拔。漫漫长夜仿若流沙，很快在指尖消逝。

Loki枕在Grandmaster手臂上，看了他几眼，犹豫着开了口，“Grandmaster，Thor不会罢休的。他一定会想方设法回到阿斯加德。”

“你想跟他一起走是吗？” Loki没有说话，朝Grandmaster怀里缩了缩，Grandmaster叹了口气，“我知道你想回去看看。那儿是你的根，你想确保阿斯加德安然无恙。你会回来我身边吗？”Loki亲了亲Grandmaster，仿佛想让他安心。Grandmaster笑了笑，“没关系。如果你没有回来，我就去找你。”

［Loki视角］

Thanos的出现和船上的阿斯加德人被屠杀几乎是同时发生，他残暴地掐住Thor的脖子将他举起来，要求Loki交出空间宝石。Loki得到他答应放过Thor的承诺后献上了空间宝石，却眼看Thor被扔出了飞船。

“现在该清算我们之间的账了，Loki。”

Loki绝望极了，他回想起自己说过那么多谎言，却没想到离开萨卡前承诺Grandmaster自己会回去的诺言，现在也只能变成谎话了。他仿佛能听见Grandmaster心疼地叫他，“Loki。” 好似还能看见他就站在自己的身边。

Loki以为自己出现了幻觉，却听Thanos说到，“你来干什么，Grandmaster？”

“这是我的飞船，应该是我问你才对。” Grandmaster不怒自威地说。

Thanos举起手中的空间宝石，将它嵌入自己的手套，“我来取回我的宝贝。”

“我也是。”

Thanos惊讶而冷酷地看着Grandmaster，“心灵宝石是你输给我的。现在想耍赖反悔吗？”

只见Grandmaster嗤笑一声，牵起Loki的手，“这才是我的宝贝。我来带他回去。”

Thanos打量着Grandmaster，“他还欠我的。”

“这样吧，我们做个交易。” Grandmaster不耐烦地回应Thanos，“尽管你是作弊从我这儿赢走了心灵宝石，以后我不管了，那个归你，但是你也别再找Loki麻烦。”

Thanos思量再三，点头答应了。毕竟现在他一心只想找齐全所有的无限宝石，越少节外生枝越好。

“记住你的话。不然就是与所有的宇宙长老为敌。” Grandmaster说完便带着Loki离开了。

Loki跟着Grandmaster回到那艘金光闪闪的飞船上，觉得仿然若梦，好像回到自己刚被他捡回去的那个时候。Grandmaster启动着飞船，心疼又埋怨地说到，“我该早点来的。早知道就不和那些人玩叛乱的游戏了。”

Loki疲惫地坐到Grandmaster的腿上，将头靠上他肩膀，“谢谢你，Grandmaster。” Loki感受着Grandmaster用手轻轻抚顺自己凌乱的头发，伤口在他的触碰下一一愈合，他温柔地抚着自己的背，将自己圈在怀中，“睡会儿吧，宝贝。我带你回家。”

透过窗户，Loki看着广袤的宇宙，想到在那么多的星辰中，有一颗是Grandmaster许诺给自己的家，觉得温暖极了。Grandmaster在Loki额上落下轻柔的一吻，Loki听着他哼着古怪的曲子，安心地沉沉睡去。


End file.
